64dsmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Bob-omb Battlefield
From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki Bob-omb Battlefield ''is the first course in Super Mario 64 in Super Mario 64 DS. Mario can enter this painting world on the first floor of Princess Peach's Castle, through the far left door. This is the only painting world that no Power Stars are required to enter. The Battlefield takes place in a green meadow with many trees. There is a large mountain and many small or large rock formations, and many hills. There is always a war going on, between the Black Bob-ombs and the Bob-omb Buddies. There are many enemies, including Bob-ombs, Goombas, a Koopa Troopa and a Chain Chomp, the only one found in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. There are several Wing Cap ! Blocks, and 6 cannons in the level. It is impossible to fall of the level. Stars All stars are related to Super Mario 64 unless noted otherwise. 'Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit' In the very first level in the very first world, Mario must make his way to the top of the mountain, where he will find Big Bob-omb, the king of all Bob-ombs. To defeat him, the player must throw him down 3 times. To do that, go behind him and press B. If you throw him off the mountain, he will say you don't fight fair, and you must start over. To reach him, you must pass Goombas, a Chain Chomp, water bombs, and large metal cannonballs. In Super Mario 64 DS, this battle has changed alot. Due to the fact that Mario will not be playable when you enter this level. Instead, you must use Yoshi. Getting to the battle is the same, but the battle is not. What you must do is, Big Bob-omb will now throw Bob-ombs at you. You need to eat the Bob-ombs he throws, then spit the Bob-ombs back at him. Do this 3 times to recieve a Power Star. 'Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick' For the second level in ''Bob-omb Battlefield, the player must talk to the large Koo pa Troopa named Koopa the Quick. To beat him, you must first talk to him, and he will ask you to race him to the top of the mountain where Big Bob-omb was. At the top of the mountain, there will be a flagpole. During the race, you cannot use the cannons. If you do, he will accuse you of cheating, and will not award you the Power Star. You may use the Warp Zones on the mountain. In Super Mario 64 DS, the level is almost the same. The only major difference is that you need Mario to complete the race. By the time you can enter this level, Mario will not yet be playable. Unless you beat the first level, then collect 7 other Power Stars. Therefore, you must have Yoshi use Mario's cap and race Koopa the Quick. If Yoshi loses the cap during the race, Koopa the Quick will wonder where Mario has gone, and will not give you the Power Star. Star 3: Shoot to the Island in the Sky In the original Super Mario 64, ''the 3rd Power Star of Bob-omb Battlefield is found on the Floating Island in a Yellow ! Block. The only way to get to the block is to use cannons. If not already done so, you must speak to the Bob-omb Buddies to open all 6 cannons on the Battlefield. The cannon located at the beginning of the level will not reach. What you should do is use the cannon right before you enter the mountain. Leave the aim alone, don't move it. If done correctly, you should land on the upper part of the mountain's slopes. Then use the cannon on the mountain. Aim for the tree on the Floating Island. If you aimed correctly, you should grab on the tree. Go and hit the ! Block to gain the Power Star. This level was not included in Super Mario 64 DS. 'Star 3 (DS): Five Silver Stars! In Super Mario 64 DS, the player must find the Five Silver Stars scattered across the Battlefield. This is the only mission where the Chain-Chomp is running loose (In fact, this is the only world to actually have a Chain-Chomp). The locations of the Silver Stars are: *Revealed after defeating the Goomba with Wario's Cap *Revealed after defeating the Goomba near a tree and cannon. *Following the Chain-Chomp *Atop of a tree (See Right) *In a patch of flowers '''Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins For the 4th Power Star, the player must collect the 8 Red Coins scattered across the Battlefield. The locations of the Red Coins are: *One is on the moving platforms beside the main path *One is on the stump near the Chain-Chomp *One on a small hill near a Koopa Troopa and Chain-Chomp *Two near the Star Marker *Another on the slope on the side of the mountain *One is on the tree on the Floating Island *One in the small area near the ground ! switch In Super Mario 64 DS, the level is exactly the same, except that instead of Star 4, it is moved to Star 6. 'Star 4 (DS): Big Bob-omb's Revenge' For the DS version of Star 4, the player must defeat Big Bob-omb again. But instead of only being able to use Yoshi, he is the only character you cannot use. You must use Mario, Luigi, and Wario, just like Star 1 of'' Super Mario 64.'' Proceed to the mountain, and climb to the top. Just stay away from the cannonballs. When you reach him, you must throw him down 3 times, like on the N64. But if you throw him off the mountain, he will say this: "You must fight with honor! It is against the rules to throw the king out of the ring." Once thrown down 3 times, the Power Star will appear. Wario is the best choice, because he will not slow down when you pick up Big Bob-omb. 'Star 5: Mario Wings to the Sky' In the 5th Star in Super Mario 64 ''and ''Super Mario 64 DS, ''Mario must fly through 5 coin rings using the Wing Cap Power Up (After collecting 10 Power Stars, 14 in the remake, enter Princess Peach's Castle and look up at the sun, while standing on the Sunshine rug) and collect the 5 middle coins inside the rings to make the Star appear. Take off from the Island in the Sky, use the Wing Cap, enter the cannon to get enough speed and be able to fly upward. The Power Star will appear in the meadow near the Star Marker. You can also use the cannon without the Wing Cap, but it takes very good timing and aim and can't be done in one try. 'Star 6: Behind Chain Chomp's Gate' In the final Star in ''Super Mario 64 ''and it's remake, the objective is to get the Power Star behind the iron bars behind the Chain-Chomp. The player must Ground-Pound the pole 3 times to set the Chain-Chomp free. He will then break the bars, allowing access to the Power Star. In ''Super Mario 64 DS, the star is retrieved the exact same way, but an easier way to get the star would be to use Luigi and his Flower Power Vanish Ability. You can sneak through the iron bars. You can also do this in Star 3, where the Chain-Chomp is not there, and Wario is so strong that he can do it once,but Yoshi,Luigi, and Mario can do it once if they get a red mushroom and makes them big.Also, this star is moved to Star 7. Quotes *Upon entering the course in the Nintendo 64 Version: *''"Wow! You're smack in the middle of the battlefield. You'll find the stars that Bowser stole inside the painting walls. First, talk to the Bob-omb Buddy (Press B to talk) He'll certainly help you out, and so will his comrades in other areas. To read signs, stop, face them and press B. Press A or B to scroll ahead. You can talk to some other characters by facing them and pressing B."'' *Upon entering the course in the Nintendo DS Version: *''"Chasing Mario led you smack in the middle of the battlefield. Where's Mario? First, talk to the Bob-omb Buddy. In Standard, you can do this by pressing A. He'll certainly help you out."'' Videos '' '' Trivia *Total coins in this course (N64) ---- 146 *In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''if you play 50 hours of brawling, then the levels theme song (Known as Main Theme Super Mario 64) will be unlocked in the ''Delfino Plaza ''stage. Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance